


The Rule

by sabinelagrande



Category: The Big O
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-23
Updated: 2005-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rules are your friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rule

Dorothy untied her ascot and threw it away as Roger pushed off his robe. He lifted her jumper over her head and fumbled open the buttons of her dress shirt. When he pulled off her slip, what he saw made him snicker in spite of himself. "I never would have picked you for a black lace type of girl."

She looked at him with her unblinking stare. "You said it was a rule, Roger." Her eyes traveled down to his black silk boxers.

He looked at her appraisingly. "It's a good rule," Roger said, pushing her down on the bed.


End file.
